


Blindsided

by j2mslittlebitch



Series: blindsided [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hurt Derek Hale, badass stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29152032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j2mslittlebitch/pseuds/j2mslittlebitch
Summary: He wasn’t sure how many of them had stormed the black site, all he knew was they were well trained and they were armed to the teeth and ready for the supernatural, well they were armed for the werewolves, they weren’t however armed forhim.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: blindsided [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140407
Comments: 24
Kudos: 203





	1. Chapter 1

It was wolfsbane. They had shot him with a wolfsbane bullet. Stiles had months of first aid training up his sleeve, field medic training, but he couldn’t do _anything_ without the wolfsbane from the round that had mangled Derek’s thigh. Derek was dressed in his regular work clothes, slacks, tie and a white shirt or it was white, now most of it was stained an off shade of pink from the blood that had pooled around him before Stiles managed to carry drag him into the safe room. Their black site had been compromised, it had been taken by force, a force like none of them expected.  
  
Stiles and Derek had been in the back room, a room they used as their office, they had managed to take down several of the enemy before they were overrun. Derek was shot, Stiles had been winged but _he_ was fine. Derek was not. His thigh looked like ground meat, the flesh trying to heal unsuccessfully around the bullet still logged in his leg and wolfsbane leaking from it. He was stuck in the beta shift, his eyes _red_ and his teeth elongated into fangs. Stiles had dragged him onto the table in the centre of the room, dropped him onto it and started pacing, dragging his bloody hands through his hair.  
  
The safe room had a med kit, it contained anything he could possibly need for field medicine but it didn’t contain the wolfsbane. Derek was bleeding to death, Stiles could see that and the blood loss would kill him before the wolfsbane would. He hovered over the werewolf for a moment, his shaking hand patting Derek’s forehead. It was hot. He pulled the bag open and dropped it onto the table next to Derek. It was dark in the room, Stiles didn’t dare switch on the main light so he switched on the light on the shoulder of his stolen utility vest and leaned in close to Derek’s mangled thigh. Once upon a time, Stiles would have gagged at the sight but he’d like to think he’s grown up so he swallowed the sick feeling and started pulling tools from his kit.  
  
“What are you doing?” Derek’s voice was hoarse and in pain, Stiles head jerked up and looked into Derek’s fluorescent red eyes.  
  
“You’re going to bleed to death before the wolfsbane kills you. The shotgun blast broke your leg but I think it nicked the artery, I need to find the bleed and seal it.” Stiles was methodical as he spoke, Derek had never really liked him and he didn’t want to risk the Alpha tearing his throat out before he could fix his leg. They had been thrown together in an unwilling partnership when Stiles’ had been assigned to Derek’s unit and the Alpha had taken an immediate dislike to him. _Magic user_ , Derek has spat the first time they had met. Right about now, Stiles wished he’d specialised in healing rather than offensive. He shook the thoughts away when he realised the Alpha was talking again.  
  
“What do you mean, it _nicked_ the artery?” Derek’s voice almost held its usual scorn with that remark. _Almost_.  
  
Stiles busied himself retrieving the rest of the equipment he would need. “If it had severed the artery, you would be dead already. I’m going to need to cut your leg open to get to the artery then I’m going to have to pack it with combustible compound and light it up.” Derek was snarling, a noise low in his throat and Stiles knew it was a noise of protest. Stiles looked up at him, gaze sharp. “It’s this or we go back out there and you bleed to death and I’ll probably send myself into a coma trying to protect us. Back up will be here within ten minutes but you’ll be dead by then. Do you understand me?”  
  
The grumbling in his chest stopped and for the first time in their entire partnership, Derek actually looked at Stiles, not looked through him or around him, actually looked at him as he were seeing him for the first time and then he nodded, a small almost invisible movement. “Do it.”  
  
Stiles took a deep breath, “Okay, I’m gonna need you to hold onto the table and don’t let it go. _Do not let it go_ , this is going to hurt and I’m going to move as quick as I can but I can’t have you ripping my throat out before I’m done. I’d bite down on your tie or something, I don’t want you screaming or roaring, no one knows we are here and I’d prefer to keep it that way. The room isn’t impenetrable.” Stiles watched as Derek did as he was told, he stuffed his tie into his mouth before gripping the table above his head so tight it turned his knuckles white and he nodded again. “Okay, I apologize in advance because this is going to hurt.” Stiles opened a bottle of iodine before liberally tipping the liquid into and around the wound. Derek’s hips came off the table as he screamed around his tie and Stiles felt bad but he kept moving. “Hold still, Derek, this will be over in a second.” He picked up the scalpel, freshly opened from the tin packet and put it against Derek’s flesh before he pushed down and cut a neat line above and below the wound.  
  
Stiles watched with a sick fascination as the flesh tried to heal around his scalpel but the wolfsbane prevented it from doing so. Once the incision was made, Stiles dropped the scalpel and picked up the long nosed tweezers, it was easy to remove the remaining fragments of bullet with the wound cut right open. Once he was finished with that, fished a shell out of his pocket, he used his teeth to pull the casing open to reveal the gunpowder. He poured it into the open wound and took a deep breath and hovered a palm over the wound and forced his magic to ignite the gunpowder in Derek’s wound. It lit up with a sizzle and Stiles stumbled back a step as it lit up blue and purple and Derek _roared_ around his tie and sat straight up, his hands leaving the table and his eyes _burning red_. Stiles could feel his magic sizzling over his skin prepared to protect him from the angry Alpha but he needn’t have worried, he blinked his eyes from red to pale grey and he fell back against the table with a _thump_. Passed out. Unconscious. Stiles quickly dressed it with multiple dressings, taping them on.  
  
Stiles sighed with relief, the slow seeping wound had stopped bleeding. It was still a mess but it was activity bleeding now so Derek was out of immediate danger. Stiles ran his hands through his hair and down his face, leaving a trail of blood across his forehead. He glanced down at his wound, a superficial wound across his hip just below the kevlar of his stolen vest, he bit back a curse as he pulled his shirt out of the crusted blood and lifted it to get a clear look at it. The bullet had winged up and Stiles was relieved that it was only a small flesh wound. He tipped some iodine on it and grunted as he felt the burn through his gut and deep into his chest. He ripped the packaging off a dressing with his teeth and pressed it to his hip and taped it on before pulling his vest over his head and pulling his white dress shirt off, leaving him in his white undershirt.  
  
He pulled the vest back over his head and secured it, he needed to get out of this room and find one of the enemy's bullets. He only had his service weapon with three bullets left in the magazine. He knew he only had three bullets but he checked it again anyway. He pulled at his magic and was comforted by the familiar sensation of his magic surrounding him, engulfing him. He flicked his safety off and opened the door slightly, it was quiet out there. Dark. He had the light at his shoulder on so as he slipped through the door, pulling it shut behind it, he could see what was immediately in front of him. A pool of blood, drying around the edges, cracking. It was Derek’s, Stiles knew that because the blood from the floor also stained his shirt from where Derek had thrown himself _over_ Stiles to protect him from the shotgun shell.  
  
He blinked and looked away from the blood, his gun was held up at shoulder height, elbows bent but steady as he walked down the darkened hallway. It was littered with bodies, theirs and the enemies. He checked each body, checking for shotguns or extra shells and coming up empty each time. He swore after he checked the seventh body and checked his Apple watch on his wrist, there was still no service, the jammers were still active. The time though, indicated no back up was coming. There were protocols for when black sites went off the grid, they were supposed to be given thirty minutes to reply to check-ins before SWAT was dispatched to investigate and take back, if necessary, the site. It had been forty four minutes since this site went dark.  
  
He would have to do it himself.  
  
He moved methodically, slowly and quietly, his iris’ were burning that silver they did when he was pulling on his magic, using his enhanced senses. He broke the neck of one man standing with his back to him, he shot another two in the head, quick successive shots. There was a heartbeat in the next room and Stiles slipped silently through the door and quietly broke the enemies neck. He checked him for shells or shotguns and snarled when he came up empty. He wasn’t sure how many of them had stormed the base, all he knew was they were trained and they were armed and ready for the supernatural, well they were armed for the werewolves, they weren’t however armed for _him_.  
  
He rounded a dark corner and came face to face with a hulk of a man, they were standing toe to toe and Stiles lifted his gun, only to have it knocked out of his hands and he was shoved back into the wall, coped a wild swing to the side of his head. Stiles raised his fists, ducked under the next tight swing that was aimed at him. He pushed out with his magic, gripped the enemy with the invisible fingers that allowed Stiles time to yank the knife from his utility vest and jam it into the enemies throat. He gurgled for a second and fell to his knees. Stiles hit him with his knee to knock him down and then check him over. He didn’t have a shotgun, but he had shells in a pocket of his vest. He pulled a shell open and saw the herb there against the gun powder.  
  
Stiles breathed a sigh of relief and pocket them all before he turned and retraced his steps. There were more bodies on the way back, courtesy of Stiles’ trip to find the wolfsbane bullets. Derek was awake when Stiles quietly slipped back into his room, but he looked as though he had only just come too. He was blinking his eyes groggily at the ceiling before he looked over at Stiles, his brows furrowed in confusion. “Stiles?”  
  
“Yeah big guy, I’m here.” Stiles stepped over to the table and pressed a hand against Derek’s shoulder to hold him down where he was trying to sit up. “I found the bullets with the wolfsbane-”  
  
“You’re bleeding.” Derek said quietly, his hand to gingerly touch the side of Stiles’ head before he dropped his arm as if it were too heavy for him to hold up.  
  
Stiles shrugged as he pulled another shotgun shell apart with his teeth. “Most of its yours actually. How are you feeling?”  
  
“Dizzy. Tired.”  
  
“Yeah that’d be the blood loss and the wolfsbane, I can fix one of those right now. Sit back and stay still.” Stiles poured the wolfsbane into and over the wound before igniting it with his magic. It lit up similar to last time, with a hiss and smoking purple smoke that made Stiles sneeze. Derek didn’t scream this time but he tensed and looked like he was biting his tongue to keep his mouth shut. The smoke cleared after a moment and Stiles looked down at the wound and sighed deeply when he saw the black lines of poison retreating and disappearing.  
  
He looked up at Derek who was staring at him. “You saved my life. You don’t even like me and you saved my life.”  
  
He didn’t dislike Derek, if anything it was the complete opposite, he found Derek ridiculously attractive but he couldn’t really say that because he was sure that Derek didn’t like him so he just shrugged a shoulder and dropped his head to hide the flush that rode its way across his face. “Just doing my job, _sir_.”  
  
“Derek, call me Derek.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is unbeta'd but i'm in the market for one if anyone is interested hit me up in the comments or on [tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/j2mslittlebitch/)

The first thing he noticed was the scent, coffee, nicotine and vanilla mixed with blood filled his lungs as he took a deep breath. The next thing he became aware of was the pain, it filled his body in a way he’d never felt before. He fought against it, trying to summon his wolf to help him heal but it was quiet in his chest, curled around itself and hiding from sight. He tried to open his eyes and failed the first time, his eyelids heavy. He tried a second time and managed to convince them to stay open. He was on his back, staring at the ceiling and it took a moment for him to remember what had happened.

They had been arguing, Stiles had been snarling at him, talking loudly, motioning with his hands. It had been about a tip off, a threat to their security, a _mole_ Stiles had said. Derek had been stubborn and argued, secure in his knowledge that _no one_ could breach their security protocols. He’d been so confident in that knowledge until they heard the first gun shot. The radio attached to Stiles belt had crackled to life, the voice repeating one word over and over. ‘ _Firestone_.’ There had been a breach. Derek still almost couldn’t believe it, _The Coffee Shop_ was sixty meters underground, he didn’t understand how there could have been a breach.

Stiles had moved first, pulling his service weapon from it’s holster on his hip and he flicked the safety off before Derek had allowed the breach to sink in. Stiles had snapped at Derek, they’d had a moment of quiet before they were assaulted by automatic gunfire. Stiles’ eyes had glowed silver as he threw up a protective barrier around the pair of them. They had moved then, killing intruder after intruder until Stiles had faltered, stumbling a step and allowing his barrier to fall out of exhaustion. Someone threw a smoke grenade, it had blurred Derek’s vision and he didn’t see the wave of intruders until it was too late. 

Time seemed to slow down as they approached through the smoke, he turned and seen Stiles leaning against the wall, _sagging_. He managed to push Stiles down and under him just in time. The shot had impacted him like lightning, striking electricity from his thigh straight up to his chest. He had grunted as he hit the ground, Stiles had rolled out from under him, knee bent and gun aimed. He’d killed six of them, yanked a utility vest from the nearest body and grabbed Derek by the collar of his shirt, dragging him into the door directly behind him. It was the safe room, not quite a panic room but it had been designed with the thoughts of patching injured agents in mind.

Derek was sure something had happened between that moment and now but his mind was fuzzy, he looked around the room to find it dark and empty. He wanted to sit up, he tried to but his body was too heavy and his head was spinning. There was a sound to his left and he glanced over through the darkness. “Stiles?”

“Yeah big guy, I’m here.” Stiles walked closer to the table Derek was laid up on and Derek tried to sit up, he wanted too. He needed to know what was happening but Stiles’ hand on his shoulder held him down with minimal effort. Stiles was talking again and Derek stopped struggling to listen. “I found the bullet with the wolfsbane-”

Derek frowned and lifted his arm to touch gently at the side of Stiles’ face. Now that he was closer and leaning over Derek, he could see the red smears of blood across his face, the cracked crimson liquid caked in his hair. “You’re bleeding.”

Stiles shook off his concern with a shrugged shoulder. “Most of its yours actually. How are you feeling?”

Derek blinked slowly, trying to force his brain and mouth to cooperate and communicate. “Dizzy. Tired.”

“Yeah that’d be the blood loss and the wolfsbane. I can fix one of those right now. Sit back and stay still.” Derek couldn’t disobey Stiles’ orders even if he wanted too, his body heavy as he watched Stiles pull the cap from the shell with his teeth and pour the contents into the messy wound on Derek’s thigh. Stiles used his magic to ignite the wolfsbane and it took _everything_ he had not to scream as the fire and herbs burnt the poison from his system.

The pain receded slightly as the flames burned out and Derek looked at Stiles, looked at the soft plans of his face in the dull light as he leaned over Derek’s thigh and watched the poison retreated and disappeared. “You saved my life.” Derek was confused, he and Stiles had done nothing but argue for the last three months of their partnership. “You don’t even like me and you saved my life.”

Stiles shot him a look that he couldn’t read before a pink flush coloured his checks. “Just doing my job, sir.”

“Derek, call me Derek.” The mage had just saved his life, surely he could call him by his name. _Surely_ this situation of life and death had put them on a first name basis. The pain and fuzziness had started to retreat now, leaving Derek’s head a little clearer. He looked over at Stiles who was leaning against the opposite wall, head resting back with his eyes closed. He looked tired, black smudges under his eyes and Derek surmised the magic use had taken it out of him. He couldn’t see his familiar anywhere in the room and Derek didn’t want to think about what that meant. “Where are we at?”

“I don’t know man,” Stiles replied without opening his eyes. “It’s been nearly an hour since the assault, the site had been dark for an hour with no back up. I don’t know how many are left, I killed those who I stumbled across while I was looking for the wolfsbane bullet. They are jamming the signal so we have no outside comms.”

Derek groaned as he sat up and gratefully accepted Stiles help when the mage rushed off the wall to support him. “They may be mirroring our signal, perhaps no one _knows_ the site has gone dark.”

Stiles face lit up. “Oh yes, how did I not think of that. We need to find and destroy the jammers. Our systems should auto reset once they are all gone.”

“Where are the rest of our people?” Derek asked hesitantly, he almost didn’t want to know the answer. He’d seen several agents go down in the initial skirmish but there was more than enough people in their unit to hold of an assault.

Stiles gave that one shoulder shrug again. “I honestly don’t know, best case scenario captured, worst case dead. I couldn’t worry about them while you were…” Stiles waved his hand in the direction of the table, “I had to concentrate on saving your life. Are you feeling better?”

Derek nodded and stood shakily, “Better. We need to find those jammers or we will be fucked, we don’t know how many there is or what their objective is so we need back ASAP.”

They moved out of the room silently, Derek yanked off his ruined shirt and replaced it with a stolen utility vest from one of the intruders dead in the hallway, both of them picked up discarded rifles as well. His eyes bled crimson as they moved through the darkened rooms and hallways, his wolf finally awakening in his chest and it was seething mad. Stiles and Derek worked well as a team, working their way methodically from room to room and clearing any enemies they found.

The communications room was on the top floor of the site and they made it there with little interference. There was one guard standing near the computer and Derek leapt up and over the desk to grip his head between his hands and swiftly snap his neck. Stiles followed him in, silently shutting the door behind him. It didn’t do much to hide them, two of the walls were windows but Derek hoped the darkness of the place would hide them as they worked to disrupt the jammer. Derek found it attached to the phone lines on one wall and he yanked it off in a quick movement. He dropped it to the ground and stomped down hard on it, it sparked and fizzled before the little light stopped flashing.

Stiles pulled his phone from his pocket and held his hand up for a high five that Derek stared blankly at until he dropped it and unlocked his phone. Derek seen him dial the emergency number, he heard it ring twice before a woman answered. “ _Infernal Bank. How may I help you?_ ” “The Coffee Shop has been compromised. Firestone, I repeat, firestone.” “ _Your details have been recorded and assistance is on the way_.” Stiles hung up his phone and turned to Derek, a look of relief on his face, “Thank _God_.”

It took SWAT seven and a half minutes to breach the site but the intruders must have realised that they had reached outside comms because by the time back up hit the ground, they had disappeared. The only thing that remained from their attack was the corpses. Derek and Stiles were swept and separated to be debriefed and interviewed, Derek missing the mage as soon as he was gone, the scent of coffee, nicotine and vanilla still present in his nose.

Derek and Stiles were both transported to the FBI field office and dropped in separate interrogation rooms. Derek was cranky by the time a young man opened the door and stepped in, he was pacing the length of the small room. His skin felt too tight stretched taut over his bones and muscles and he just wanted _out_. The interview stretched too long and Derek was starting to snap and snarl at the agent interviewing him, he was about ready to reach across the table and slam the mans head into the metal when the door opened and Deaton stepped in. “I think Special Agent Hale has been through enough. He needs medical attention.”

Derek realised the interviewers clearance must not have been high enough to know their exact deal because Deaton made wanted him out of that room before he lost control and showed himself for what he really was. Deaton told him to go home, and Derek gratefully agreed. He walked out the front door of the building and found Stiles sitting in the gutter smoking a cigarette, he looked slightly worse for the wear. His white undershirt was bloody and dirty, sweat dirtying a line down his spine. Stiles looked up and took a final drag of his cigarette before stubbing it out on the concrete beside him. “You look in fine spirits.”

Stiles chirpy tone skated down his nerves and he just grunted in return. He sat down next to Stiles, a little too close to the mage but still not close enough. Something had happened down in that site when Stiles had saved his life, it was as if his wolf had latched onto the other man and realised he could _trust_ him. Derek watched Stiles out of the corner of his eye, “Are you okay?”

“Oh yeah man,” Stiles nodded quietly, “although I should be asking you that.”

“Werewolf healing,” Derek held out his hands to demonstrate he was fine. “Once you got that wolfsbane out of me, my healing kicked in.”

Before either of them could speak again, a black SUV pulled up in front of them and they both stood, Derek climbed in first and scooted over so Stiles could climb in next to him. No one spoke, the driver already knew their addresses. They arrived at Stiles’ building first and Stiles hesitated with his hand on the door. “Do you want to come up?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so i'm having a little trouble with the layout of this fic,  
> basically i'm writing two at once, this one and one slight   
> further into the future. I _think_ this will be last chapter  
> here because now i should be able to tie to two of them together,  
> but otherwise enjoy some creepy creep and i'll see you all next  
> update.  
> <3

There was a strange man Stiles’ had never met sitting in the corner of Deaton office as he swung through the door, an older man with grey hair and when Stiles laid his eyes on him, the look on his face made Stiles’ skin crawl. The stranger stood up and offered Stiles’ his hand. “Gerard Argent, I’ve been tasked with finding out who is responsible for the security breach.” Gerard looked Stiles up and down, he was dressed in street clothes, his badge hanging on a chain around his neck. He was here unofficially though he still needed his credentials to enter the building, Deaton had called him in for more questions, it didn’t matter that Stiles had spent hours answering questions the night of the breach, apparently they had more.  
  
Stiles eyed the hand for a moment, he didn’t want to touch the man but Deaton and Gerard were looking at him expectantly so he touched palms with Gerard and forced an impassive expression on his face as a coldness passed over his skin. Stiles yanked his hand away so quick as he could and took a step back, distancing himself from the older man. “Any way I can help, I will.”  
  
“Good,” Gerard nodded, “take a seat and we can get started.” Gerard waited for Stiles to drop into one of Deaton’s office chairs before he asked, “I have reports of intel that indicated there may have been a leak?”  
  
Stiles nodded, rubbing his palms against his thighs. He didn’t trust Gerard, he didn’t want to share any information with the man but Deaton looked at him with raised eyebrows and a small nod. “Yes sir, forty minutes before the breach, Lydia Martin came to me with an intercepted message. I didn’t see the message but I trust her, she told me that it indicated we had a mole. I brought the information to Special Agent Hale but-” he couldn’t say Derek had argued with him, Stiles _knew_ it would make him look guilty and Stiles knew he wasn’t, “we didn’t have enough time to act before we were attacked. As you know, Special Agent Hale was injured in that attack, it would have been fatal if not for me.”  
  
“Yes, I received Hale’s report,” Gerard nodded, glancing down at his notes. “It was very impressive. Did Miss Martin tell you where the message came from?”  
  
Stiles shook his head, he couldn’t recall her giving a name or even hinting she might have an identity. “No sir.”  
  
“And Hale and yourself were together prior to the attack?”  
  
“Yes. And during.”  
  
“His report indicated he passed out when you cauterized his wound. What happened then?”  
  
Stiles frowned, confused. “I left the safe room to find uh _medication_ for him, if he didn’t get it he would have died.”  
  
“Stiles,” Gerard leaned forward in his chair wearing a knowing look. “I know what he is, are you referring to wolfsbane? Deaton informed me the intruders were armed with weapons lethal to werewolves.”  
  
Stiles' gaze jerked to Deaton who nodded, “Yes, wolfsbane. He was shot by a shotgun with wolfsbane bullets. I left the room to track down wolfsbane to heal him.”  
  
Gerard frowned and looked down at his notes and then over at Nessa, who was sitting straight backed next to Stiles’ chair, “You’re a mage, are you not?”  
  
“Yes sir, though I specialize in offensive magic.” Stiles dropped a hand on Nessa's head for comfort, he had heard that question on more than one occasion. Stiles had been questioned and criticized for his inability to perform healing magic. It wasn’t so much inability, more a _fear_. When he’d been a teenager and Scott had been a freshly bitten wolf, Stiles had performed a healing spell that had ended with injuring Scott _more_. “Although it doesn’t really matter how talented a healer is, a werewolf with wolfsbane poisoning will die without that same strain of wolfsbane to draw out the poison.”  
  
Gerard just raised his eyebrows as he added to the notes in front of him. “Have you noticed any of your co-workers acting suspicious?”  
  
Stiles shook his head, “No sir.”  
  
“Anything out of the usual at all?” Gerard pressed.  
  
“No,” Stiles was good friends with most of the team, he was beyond certain none of his friends would leak any information that could result in anyone being hurt. They were more like family than a team. “None of my team would do that.”  
  
“You sound sure?” Gerard said, crossing his arms over his chest as he eyed Stiles.   
  
“That’s because I am.” Stiles’ chest was starting to feel tight and he just wanted out. Nessa stood up and pressed herself against him in efforts to help calm him but it did little to help. “Are we done? I need some air. In case you have forgotten, I was shot two days ago.” It was an excuse and everyone in that room knew it.  
  
Deaton nodded at him and he stood and swept from the room, Nessa following hot on his heels. Deaton and Gerard stayed behind, Deaton was leaning against his filing cabinets as he watched the young agent leave. He hated having to drag them all back down here again after such a traumatic event, he’d given everyone involved time off. Some team members went easier than others, Stiles argued and said he was fine but in the end, accepted two weeks paid leave. Derek had not. He’d fought back and agreed to taking 3 days off.  
  
“Assistant Director Deaton, bring Hale in now please?”  
  
Deaton nodded and retrieved Derek from where he was waiting in his office. They returned together though Derek tried to turn and leave the office as soon as he noticed Gerard sitting in a chair next to the desk, Deaton stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. Derek had no interest in speaking to Gerard, they had a long history that started long before Derek had joined the FBI.   
  
Gerard smiled but it didn’t reach his eyes, “Special Agent Hale, how nice to see you again.”  
  
Derek returned the smile that was all teeth, “I’d say the same but it would be a lie.”  
  
“Hale,” Deaton snapped. “Enough.”  
  
Derek snarled soundlessly but dropped into the chair and hunched his shoulders. Gerard just watched him with raised eyebrows before he spoke, “I read your report but I just have a few more questions. Special Agent Stilinski said that Ms Martin came to him with concerns about a leak, were you aware?”  
  
“Stiles was here?” Derek asked, his heartbeat kicking up. He hadn’t seen Stiles since the night of the breach, Stiles had invited him inside and Derek had accepted, it had been awkward and Derek had fought every instinct to offer comfort to the mage. He’d waited until Stiles had fallen asleep then snuck out so he wouldn’t give into temptation. He blinked when Gerard cocked his head and immediately realised the mistake he made. Gerard now knew Stiles was important to Derek.  
  
“Yes. Now answer the question Hale,” Gerard snapped.  
  
“Yes, Stiles came to me about a leak.” Derek growled, “I was combative, I insisted that no one in our unit would leak information. We didn’t have enough time to investigate before the attack though I guess I was wrong. No one would be able to find our location, let alone breach.”  
  
“Are you sure the location was secure prior to the breach?” Gerard questioned, glancing down at his notes, pen in hand.  
  
“Stiles worked hard to hide our location, he erected the runes and wards to keep us hidden from anyone looking for us.” Derek was so sure that Stiles wouldn’t have made a mistake big enough to allow someone to find them, he had followed the mage through the building upstairs and watched him inscribe the runes and again down stairs. Derek wasn’t well versed in magic or runes but Stiles was confident in his ability. He exhausted himself laying the runes and wards, Derek still remembered one of the team members taking him home early because he could barely stay upright. “I trust him.”  
  
Gerard nodded, jotting down more notes. “Have you noticed anyone acting out of the ordinary?”  
  
Derek almost snorted at the question, no one on the team was what you would call _ordinary_. They ran a team of supernaturals, most of which had grown up together and were family, Derek had seen all number of things inside of these walls that had made him reconsider his place on the unit. He’d seen Stiles prank Scott, he’d seen Jackson and Stiles curled around each other after a particularly nasty case, he’d seen Lydia Martin _scream_ her way through a door where Scott thought he could hide after he ate her lunch, he’d seen prank wars, he’d seen nerf gun wars, he’d seen water gun fights, he’d been caught in the middle of most of them too. He had spent a lot of time questioning Deaton’s state of mind when he’d hired the other pack until he’d seen them out in the field together and he knew they’d been fighting side by side for years and it showed, really if anything, Derek was the outsider. “No, no one had been acting suspiciously.”  
  
“How did Special Agent Stilinski react to the breach?” Gerard looked at Derek when he asked, his eyes searching the werewolf’s face as if looking for any break in the resting bitch face he’d equipped. “How did he react under pressure?”  
  
“He saved my life.” Derek snapped and glanced down at his watch, “You’ve read my report, I’ve got somewhere to be. If you have any more questions, ask someone else.” He heard Deaton sigh as he stood and left the office without another word and he knew without a shadow of a doubt, he’d be subjected to a lengthy lecture later but for now, he just wanted out of that room with Gerard.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> It was just supposed to be a one shot, but i kind of like the dynamics.  
> let me know what you guys think, would you like to see more of this 'verse?  
> j2ms <3


End file.
